AO - Aisaka Orgy
by RachelTrinity219
Summary: Only for readers who have prior knowledge of the animation or the manga series. This short story emphasizes a day in the life of the main protagonist of the Toradora! Animation, Taiga Aisaka. WARNING: The descriptions are a little grotesque and might be overly dramatic. I wrote this with the intent to convey bits from the Animation but in a "new" way. I hope you enjoy?


The raw emotion that came from the human girl, lonely and parting ways with the world.

She could only see the darkness that soon followed, eyes blank because darkness as no meaning to her.

The small ray of light that fixed itself over her head was becoming a halo, heavy with the sharpness of a thousand spikes surrounding it's body. Taiga herself felt that way as well, unknowing of the many problems she could cause to others just because of her small stature.

She was incoherent, saddened by the way people looked at her and the way people would judge her for the way she acted to them. This to Taiga was nothing more than just a way of communication with others. Her thoughts and mimics of the opposing peers of her school were for her just ways to relieve her stress. Everyday stress that would soon enough eat at her consciously; leaving the body and mouth as a way to vent out those never ending difficulties and realities.

It was the first day back to school, since the long fall break.

The usual tease and the mimic Taiga's personality. The usual fare that became something more as she grow into the bullying.

Being a only child with the authenticity of no familiars was a great honor to her. Only problem was that she could live by herself, alone in a apartment without reason and fed by the animals that scurry in her walls. The cheap and horrible things she would do for food were nothing new to the people who lived under her, being the same as her in that respect.

Taiga looked all around her as the class of her homeroom was silent, their voice boxes turned off and their mouths shut with the warning of having flies go in them. She was very used to this scene, seeing the kids of the class almost ejaculate on each other with the caution of a scream or a moan. This was something she would like to see every now and then.

With her blank white eyes.

The disgust of having feces fall at her feet was a very usual thing for her to feel, over time she learned to get used to it. The male students once again shitted on her feet and looked around for another female student to do such a thing too again, this was usual also; even tho it was going to be lunch at the moment.

Taiga grabbed the tray that was located on the floor of the school cafeteria, seeing that the surface of it was covered with some kind of green liquid, her guess was that it was the mucus that the students would like to leave on everything they touched. Nothing out of the ordinary. The walls were also covered with this same mucus; which was what she thought after looking at the walls for few seconds longer than usual. This was nothing out of the usual as well.

After school brought the dawn of a new morning, Taiga lets out a screech of horror to find that the students have all committed suicide without her prior knowledge. Their bloodied limbs and torsos stretched and scattered all around the classroom. This made her want to pee on herself in disgust as she crawled out of the school room out to the main entrance of the school with her twisted disjointed head, about ready to fall off.

Taiga snaps her fingers in pieces as she uses her bloodied knees to get back to the hell hole she called a home. The usual looks and teases came from the disfigured and gross bodies that passed her on her way to her home.

This to Taiga became a remembrance of the people who would follow her and attempt to rape and kill her back in her younger days. But because of her new personality, the stalkers were the ones who were scared of being raped and killed. Disemboweled and cut into pieces, so she could see every single piece of their body, as they tried to do to her.

Home was far from her reach when she got to the door of her apartment and opened it.

"I'm back home! Hmm, let's see, tonight I'll look outside for the time of 30 minutes. After that I think eating my own shit would be a pretty good thing to do, as long as I am in the mood that is. Then after that I will slit my wrist and decide on what to wear for tomorrow. The tear trenched school swimsuit would fit pretty well with the weather for tommorow. Those is not Taiga?"

"I agree Taiga, I wouldn't like to be drenched again, wear that girlfriend!"

"Sure thing!" Taiga pumps her fist up and tries to open her eyes, but she notices that she didn't have eyes in the first place. Was this why she couldn't see her true self in the first place? This truly was getting Taiga scared; she couldn't believe that she never had eyes in the first place, even tho she's been alive for the past 2 years. Those years being the time she left from the womb that cared for her all this time.

"Hmm!" Taiga moans out as she walks over to her kitchen and grabs the knife that was located on top of the kitchen table. She took the knife and slowly but surely started to cut out skin that was covering her eyes. This act wasn't painful at all for her, due to the small amount of bravery she had in her to find out who she really was. After she cut out and took off the skin that was covering her eyes. The newly lit vision she had blinded for a few seconds until she could finally see what was in front of her.

The person she was talking to for the past 2 years of her life. Taiga Aisaka smiled back to the unfamiliar person in front her, without being sickened or horrified by the condition of this person.

"Hey there me. How are you doing?" The mentally and physically scarred Taiga awaited for her future self to answer back. But in response, Taiga just looked at her former self for the longest times.

The future Taiga didn't have anything to say to her old self, due to the reassuring fact that she didn't know who this person was anymore. Out of nowhere, tears fall from her eyes, as the person she loved and adored called for her behind the never ending white wall that stood erected behind her.

Taiga turned her small body to the voice that called her and completely ignored the person who now was starting to cry through her newly opened eyes.

"I wish for your future to be like mine. I can't make this happen if you don't try to change yourself in some way." Taiga's future self opens her newly developed wings and starts to fly to the white wall in front of her. Hoping to not look back at the her younger self ever again

I hope you enjoyed this story? I will make more stories similar to this one. (Just not as graphic as this one.)


End file.
